The Second Encounter
by bradensmama
Summary: Its been 20 years and the Cullens are back to house sit. Will Bella's visit to her father be the end of the Cullen family? Or will matters be worse with old rivalries between vampire and werewolf?
1. The Beginning of it All

_Hey guys! This is my first Twilight fanfiction. However, it is not my first fanfiction that I've written. A select few people, have read this story already and told me that it was a good idea to put it up here. Now onto 'The Second Encounter'.  
_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF TWILIGHT. THE BEAUTIFUL AND LOVELY STEPHENIE MEYER DOES! Please no suing.**

* * *

**Chapter One - The Beginning of it All**

I walked into the house. Alice was waiting for me on the stairs. She _apparently_ saw me coming, as soon as I climbed into my car.

Alice and Jasper lived in their own house, across town from Edward and myself. We were getting packed to go back to Forks, the place where all of this part of my life began. We'd been living in Alaska for awhile now.

Alice jumped up and kissed me on the cheek like she always did. "Hey Bell. Jasper is upstairs." She looked up and back to me. "He'll be down in five minutes."

I smiled. It had been almost twenty years that I'd been with the Cullen family and I still never got used to the powers. "Hello Alice. I'm really excited that we get to go back."

Jasper came down, five minutes later, just like Alice said. He carried two small bags. I recognized these bags. It was the same ones they used a little over twenty years ago, when I was being followed by James.

It was rather funny that the four of us normally ended up together. All of us had a certain power of sorts. Edward could tell what others were thinking. Alice could see decisions as soon as they were made. Jasper could feel what others were feeling, and he could make everyone calm.

Now, I had the weird power. Any power that had anything to do with the mind, would never work on me when I was still a human. Now, being a vampire like the rest of my family, the powers would backfire on the one who tried to use it on me.

Jasper carried the bags out to my car, while Alice and I walked out. "You drive the same way you did twenty-two years ago Bell. You're not driving." Alice said laughing at me.

I rolled my eyes as I walked to the passenger side of my car. I hated when they made me sit in the passenger seat, or even the back seat. I don't really get out of the house much. I'm usually around reading.

Alice climbed in as Jasper climbed in the back. She started the car and took off for mine and Edward's house.

Edward had bought me a new car after we got married. It was too much for me. He bought a baby blue Mazda Rx8. I always laughed at him when he complimented how I looked in it.

We arrived at the house about five minutes after we left theirs. I pulled my cell phone out of my purse to call Edward to come out with our bags, so we could leave for Forks. He didn't come out.

"I'll be back. I'll go get him." I said as I unbuckled and opened my door.

"Okay Bell. Hurry up though. I want to see Carlisle and Esme before they leave." Alice smiled.

"I want to talk to Emmett." Jasper said. It was actually one of the first things he had said all day around me at least.

I got my key out of my purse and unlocked the door. Edward was laying on the couch. It never changed. He still looked like a Greek God after all these years. I smiled.

"We're not taking your car Bella. We'll take the Volvo." Edward said unmoving.

"That car is so _old_ Edward. We'll take mine, Emmett's Jeep will still be there. I'm sure that Carlisle and Rosalie's cars will be there too. Its not like we can't ride on the motorcycle. Jasper never wanted it remember?" I said pointedly.

Edward sighed as he sat up on the couch. "Fine." He smiled that crooked smile that I always loved.

"We'll have to stop half way there." I said. The golden color was fading from his eyes. I had noticed that with Alice and Jasper as well. I was sure mine was fading as well. It had been a week since we had went hunting. "We look demonic."

His crooked smile still on his face. He walked over to me and put his hands around my waist. "I missed you. Its time to go." He kissed me on the forehead and let go of me. The bags were by the door. He grabbed them and walked out of the door his hand in mine.

* * *

_Thank you for reading the first chapter of 'The Second Encounter'. Please feel free to R&R. :)  
Loves and Hugs, Liliana ♥  
_


	2. Complications

_Back for more? I knew you would be. :) Nothing much to say though. On with the story!_

* * *

**Chapter Two - Complications**

We arrived at the house in Forks just two days after we left Alaska. I hated them driving so fast. Edward had drove first. We stopped to hunt for a little bit. Alice finished the drive.

Edward and I sat in the back. I had laid my head down in his lap for the rest of the ride. He played with my hair like he used to. It was one of my favorite things in the world, and I only had eternity to look forward to the rest of this.

Carlisle and Esme were waiting outside for us. Edward called when we got close. We climbed out of my car. Esme kissed Alice and me on the cheek as we approached.

Emmett and Rosalie were sitting at the table in the kitchen. Alice went to see them, dragging me along by my hand. "Look who we brought!" Alice said just as perky as ever.

Emmett stood up and gave me a hug. "Little sister. Nice to see you again."

It was really weird. I wasn't really used to all the attention and the love from them. I was one of them, but it was still very different. My story was different from theirs. I was still alive. I had a lot to live for. My story, was a little like, Carlisle's.

"Hey Emmett. Rose." I said as soon as Emmett let me out of his bear-like grasp. Rosalie stared at me with a small smile. "I hope you all have fun on your vacation."

"You're not going to our room without me, my Bella." Edward said scaring me when I turned around.

"You. Are. A. Stupid. Unreliable. _Beautiful_. Vampire." How did he know what I was thinking?

"And you, my Bella, are an absurd beautiful vampire. So, we must deal with that." He smiled and took my hand, pulling me away from the family.

He seemed to want some alone time with me. Not like, we didn't get that in the first place. I just wanted a little bit of time alone. To think. Its dangerous to be here now. Charlie is still alive. He hasn't seen me since the wedding. I felt aweful that there was a possiblity that I couldn't see him.

I sighed.

"I'll be up there. Just, give me a little bit of time. I...want to think."

The look on Edward's face was shocked. He was probably thinking that this was a bad idea now. I wonder if Alice knew what I was about to do. Edward would have surely asked her to watch me while we were here.


	3. Decision

_I think this is my shortest chapter so far. I promise there is more coming **very** soon._

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Decision**

I pranced gracefully up to the third story of the Cullen house, my home away from home. It always had been. I walked to the end of the hall. The furthest room.

The bed that Edward had bought, was still there. He liked to just lay on the bed by me. Even if we never slept. It was a little different now.

I made my way over to it, so I could think. To be by myself.

Yes, it was against all the rules. I wasn't supposed to set foot inside of Forks or La Push for that reason. It was all much to hard for me to comprehend. All I wanted was to see Jacob. He came back. I just wanted to have some time with my best friend.

On the other hand, time with my best friend died the last time I saw him. The time that I had cut him out of my life forever.

My other thought was to go into Forks, to see Charlie. I missed Charlie a lot, but it would be a little weird to go and see him, looking like this. I was the same as I was twenty years ago. I was still in the body of an 18 year-old. My mind, that of a 38 year-old. Renee probably would say that I was nearing 100 now.

I missed my family. I missed Renee, Charlie, and even Phil. I even had a little brother. I never saw him though. I got an occasional email from Renee about the family. It really pained me to see them happy, without me.

It was too much to handle for me. I laid down on the bed and cuddled with the pillow. It was nothing like cuddling with Edward, or Jacob for that matter.

The thoughts of Jacob turned my stone cold face, even harder. I wanted to just cry. I wasn't able to. I hadn't been able to cry. So, I stood for a sigh instead. I knew that as soon as I made up my mind, Alice or Edward would be right in here to try and talk me out of it.

I sat up on the bed, letting go of the pillow. I had made up my mind.

* * *

_Personally, I hate this chapter. I don't know why I typed so little. I can't believe it really. Next chapter is better. Promise. Again, please r&r!  
♥Liliana  
_


	4. Arguments

_Another chapter. As I so promised. I think that me posting four tonight is enough._

* * *

Chapter 4 - Arguments

Just as soon as I decided, there was a knock at the door. I knew it had been coming. I waited for a voice.

"Bella, I'm coming in. You've had enough time to think." His angelic voice sounded through the door. It was what I had been waiting for.

He opened the door. His face disappointed. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside me. His hand took mine in his. He squeezed it.

"You're not going."

"But, he's family, Edward. I haven't seen him in a long time. I...I miss Charlie." I looked at him my eyes wide. I knew that it would be the answer that he would give me. Only, I didn't think that it would be like this.

"You haven't aged! He'll be wanting grandchildren. He'll want to know about me."

"Dammit Edward!" My hand slipped free of his. "I'm not going to do this again. I lost him earlier..."

"I told you it would be like this. I warned you when we first met, when you first wanted to be one of us!" He was standing. His eyes infuriated.

"You never told me we were going to come back to Forks so soon!" I was on my feet now too. There was a CD laying by the bed. I picked up the case and threw it at Edward. "You can't keep me from seeing my father!" My voice was loud. Everyone in the house was hearing our fight.

Jasper was knocking on the door in no time. He opened the door and entered. My raged diminishing automatically.

"Who's having the party and forgot to invite me?" Jasper smiled. He walked over and gave me a hug. Calmly he whispered in my ear. "He's right. Its too dangerous."

Jasper pulled out of the hug. He moved towards the sofa and sat down. He was there now, as a buffer. As someone to keep me calm.

"I'm going to see Charlie. That's that." I closed my eyes wanting to cry again. I only wish that I could cry.

Edward saw the distress in my eyes, despite me throwing the CD case at him, he wrapped his arms around me. "Just...be careful. You won't be expecting the kind of response you'll get. It won't be what you want to hear. I'm warning you now. Don't be too disappointed."

I nodded in his arms. I wrapped mine around his neck and reached up to kiss him. Jasper must have snuck out of the room after this. I could feel the fury rising yet again in my body.

Edward held me closer, as he felt my body tense. His grasp never letting go. I smiled, as I moved away now. I stared into his liquid gold eyes. All my feelings disappeared. Everything but me loving him. My Edward.

* * *

_Okay, so I lied. I'll have chapter five up within minutes. :) Remember to R&R.  
♥Liliana  
_


	5. Communication

_Okay, this is the last chapter from me for the night. I'm running low on my chapters. I'm currently working on typing up number 8, so I have two more, just in case._

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Communication**

I had to let Edward go finally. I didn't want to but I seemed to just ignore the feeling of emptiness when we let go of each other.

"You're phone is going to ring." Edward said kissing my forehead. Just as soon as he said it, the phone rang. It was Charlie.

Edward walked over to the bed and laid down. Looking more and more like a Greek God then ever. He was stock still.

"Hey dad. I'm going to come see you. I'll come in a little while. No not today. I have to talk to Edward about it first."

I stood still. I hung up the phone after telling Charlie I loved him. It was a relief to hear his voice, but it made me feel like there was something ominous hanging over my head.

Edward stood up and took my hand. "They're getting ready to leave. They want to say goodbye to us."

I sighed as we walked out of the room.

We were downstairs in no time. I was finally getting used to the speed and the extensive hearing and eyesight.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were waiting at the door. Rosalie smiled kindly. Emmett grabbed me into another bear-like hug. "Bye little one."

I rolled my eyes as I broke through his grasp. Esme was next in line. She gave me a slight hug and a kiss on the cheek. Carlisle gave me a hug. "We'll miss you guys. Please take care."

Emmett was staring at Edward. Edward's face cracked his crooked smile that I loved oh so much. Emmett let go of a booming laugh, that could be heard from a couple of miles away.

Edward finally went rigid. "I'll be sure to take care of it Carlisle. Nothing will happen. You have my word."

I couldn't help what Emmett and Carlisle had said to Edward. I figured that I would get a chance to ask him, when we were alone again.

As soon as the four walked out of the door, just as graceful as ever, my phone rang again. I looked around. There was only a few people that knew my number. All of them family. It was late in Florida, so I was sure it wasn't Renee and Phil.

None of the other Cullens were calling me. That I was sure of. I looked down at the phone as it rang again. I knew the number too well. "I'll be in the other room." I said as my eyes grew wider and I opened the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Charlie said that you were in town, and you were coming to see him. That means that you can come and see me too right?" It was Jake. My Jacob.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Jacob." I said as I walked out of the hall where my family stood. I walked in towards the kitchen.

"Why? If you're going to go see Charlie, you weren't changed. Meaning, that you can come to La Push. Come and see me Bella. I miss you."

I stood there in silence. I couldn't bear telling him that it did happen. I wanted to see him so badly, but I knew that it was impossible. Me setting one foot in La Push, would cause a full blown war between werewolves and vampires. My family versus my friends.

"Bells? Are you there? Hello?"

His voice snapped me out of my trance. "Yeah. I'm still here Jacob. Look, its really hard to explain right now."

"I want to see you. Tonight." I was trying to stall. I didn't want to give him an answer. I wanted more than anything to tell him that I wanted to see him too, but it was hard. Too complicated to explain.

"No. We'll meet in the clearing. You and I. Tomorrow night. I'll be there about 8. Its the only time I can really get away right now."

I could hear the smile form on Jacob's face as he answered with a quick, "Okay." So it was set. There would be problems between the werewolves and vampires, and it would be all my fault, again.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jake. Miss you."

"Miss you too, Bella. I love you."

I closed my eyes. "Love you too."

The phone went dead. There was no more battery power left on it. I sighed as I went back into the room with my in-laws and my...my husband.

Jasper was standing in the hall still. Edward and Alice were having their own hushed conversation in the living room. I picked up some words, that didn't make me too happy.

I walked passed Jasper quickly. He grabbed my arm though. "You're making him anxious again, Bella. All of our futures disappear. I just hope you know what you're getting us into."

I sighed as he let go of my arm. Walking towards the couch, where Alice was sitting, I picked up more words that I didn't want to hear.

"I can hear you, ya know. I could hear you as soon as I got off the phone." I said my face straight.

"B, we know what you're doing. I understand that you miss everyone, but we can't keep you safe..."

I cut Edward off. "Keep me safe? You don't _need_ to keep me safe anymore. I don't need protection. Remember, I'm a vampire now. I can handle my own."

Edward ran his hand through his bronze hair. He went to open his mouth, but it was Alice who spoke this time. "We know this Bella. You just don't realize that its not just you that we're doing this for. We're doing this for the people in Forks. We don't want a war to erupt. It will if you go through with these plans."

I stood up, not sure if it was out of rage or not. I stalked off out of the room, walking to Edward's and my room, once again.

* * *

_Again, last one for the night. I'll put chapter 6 up when I get up. Its running late though, so I must depart. R&R please.  
♥Liliana  
_


	6. Mistakes

_Okay. I know. I'm a bad liar. Just minutes after I posted chapter 5, I post chapter 6. Some people like that. Thank you for the reviews so far. I appreciate them tons._

_TwiTard - You're very welcome for updating so quickly. I like to keep my readers happy._

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Mistakes**

The rest of the night went by slowly. After Edward had forgiven me, he came to the room and cuddled by me. At the crack of dawn, I decided that I would go hunting close by. It was something to do for fun.

Edward didn't speak a word to me as I got up and changed my clothes. He hadn't said much to me after I told him that I didn't need protection anymore.

I walked downstairs and Jasper was in the living room reading.

"Want to go hunting again?" I asked kindly.

"I would love to. Shall we tell Alice or Edward?" It seemed that Jasper was the only one really talking to me at the moment.

"No. They'll figure it out. I'm sure Edward already has, and Alice has already seen it."

I opened the door and took off. Jasper by my side.

We hunted for a couple hours. We had fun for a little while, seeing who ran the fastest. It was actually fun. Edward and I never did anything fun like that.

We got back to the house laughing around noon. Alice and Edward were sitting in the living room, waiting for our return no doubt. As soon as we walked in the door, Edward stood up from the couch and embraced me. "I missed you Bella."

It seemed like he wasn't mad at me anymore. The look on Alice's face, it seemed indifferent. As if she cared, but still as if she...hated me. I noticed a small hint of Rosalie's glare on her face.

"Behave Alice." Jasper said as he walked past Edward and I and sat down beside her.

"Bella, I want to talk to you. Would you like to go to our spot?" I smiled at him. He lifted me on his back, like he used to, and took off for our clearing from the house.

I had never been to the clearing from the Cullen house, but when we got there it was more beautiful than ever. The sun was showing today, so I was glad that we didn't make any plans to actually go into Forks. We couldn't be seen there.

"You're skin sparkles like all the stars high in the sky, in the dead of night." Edward said as he put me down and looked at me, admiring my beauty.

If I was still human, and he said that to me, I would have blushed. It was something he missed, the blood rushing to my cheeks. Our clearing was much different than the one that Jake and I were going to be meeting at. That was the baseball clearing.

"Alice saw you at Charlie's. She heard the conversation you all were having. She's worried about you, B."

"Worried? Why is she worried about me? There isn't anything to be worried about."

"Kids, Bella. Kids. We can't have any. You regret that everyday. You upset yourself when you think about it."

"I don't want kids." I lied. He knew it. He knew me too well.

"Stop lying to me Bella. I don't blame you, but we can't have kids. Its...impossible."

I wanted kids, but I hated admitting it. I knew that it was hard for Edward to understand what I was willing to sacrifice to have a child. One of my own. One to watch grow up.

We sat in the clearing for the whole day. When it was getting closer to dark, I mentioned going home.

Edward went to the house, as I parted with him and went to the baseball clearing to meet Jacob.

He was waiting for me when I got there. He still hadn't aged from a 16 year-old boy. I saw the shock on his face as I got closer to him. The pain in his eyes hurt me. It felt as if my limbs were being torn from my body.

In no time, he had turned into a werewolf and took off back into the woods, towards La Push. I would have followed, but I wasn't aware of the boundary lines. I hung my head in shame.


	7. Choices

_No more can be updated after this one tonight, sadly enough. I'll get offline and work on chapter 8 soon. I keep getting distracted. :D_

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Choices**

I fell to my knees. I couldn't move. I knew that this would happen, but I didn't think it would happen this way. I felt bad for Jacob. Even worse, I felt bad for myself. I sighed.

Laying here on the ground, by myself, curled up, made me think. It made me think about all the times that I should have chosen him. I would have had everything that I wanted in my life right now.

I had friendship, love, and a family. I had a future, and I gave that all up when I chose Edward. I didn't have regrets until this moment.

Edward had been right. I did want children, and I had that chance with Jacob. I hated myself.

The pain ripped at my sides. I didn't have a beating heart anymore, but that meant nothing. I still felt like hell. Seeing Jacob walk off like he did, effected me in a way that I didn't think was possible. It reminded me of years ago, when he took off.

I don't know how long I laid there, but soon enough I heard it. A fast movement in the woods. It was getting closer to me. I knew who it was, but I didn't look.

His strong arms grabbed me up, before he took off again. He brought me back to the house. I wasn't paying much attention to anyone. I could hear them talking about me, but I didn't want to hear it. I just wanted to...die.

"She's hurting Edward. You don't realize that coming here was the biggest mistake that we made."

I heard Jasper's voice automatically. It wasn't like him to have panic in his voice. I didn't like it.

A couple of days passed. I was still me, but I was a little distant from the family. I was getting very thirsty. I hadn't moved much from the bed. Never sleeping, unable to physically sleep. I felt exactly like I did, when he changed me.

Edward tried to comfort me. It hurt him just as much as it hurt me, but not as much as it was hurting Jasper. He felt my pain completely. I couldn't explain my feelings to Edward. It was impossible.

"Bella? Did you hear me?" Edward's soft voice sounding in my ear.

"I...I'm sorry Edward. I've got a lot on my mind." I sighed. I knew that he was going to try to read my mind, which of course would never work.

"Charlie called. He's waiting to see you. He knows there is something wrong with you B. Jacob called him. We're going to have to leave. The others won't be too happy about this when they get back."

"I'll call him in a little while." He shook his head. I rolled my eyes. I held out my hand for the phone. He handed it to me gently. I dialed Charlie's number, but I didn't press send.

"Honey, your eyes. They're pitch black. You need to go hunting. Would you like for me to go with you? You'll have to do it before you see Charlie. You know that." He sighed when I did again.

"I guess that I could use some company." I pressed send now, and the phone rang.

* * *

_R&R like always, please m'dears.  
Loves and hugs, Liliana_


	8. Charlie

_Thanks for the reviews guys! I appreciate it. This would have been up much earlier, but I was busy earlier. I'll personally be responding to the reviews after this is posted. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Charlie**

The phone rang three times before Charlie finally answered.

"Hello?" His voice sounded older than it had been a couple of days before. It worried me.

"Hey dad. I was going to make plans to come over there in the next week or two." Edward played with my hair again. I loved it. He was patient with me sometimes. I didn't deserve it. Not at all.

"Oh. Hey, Bella. I called you only five minutes ago. Edward said that you were laying down. I was worried about you. Jacob's been calling for the last three days. He said that he saw you, but you didn't talk. I'm worried about you Bell."

I couldn't tell my father. My body stiffened. This wasn't going to happen. Not on the phone. I had to tell him in person.

"I'm fine dad. Like I said, will it be alright to come by within the next couple of weeks?" I asked as soon as Edward comforted me a little by rubbing my back.

"Yeah. A couple weeks. Come soon though, Bell. I miss you." I could hear the smile on his face.

What was it with these guys who smiled on the phone when they talked to me? Just because we hadn't talked in a long time, meant nothing.

"I miss you too, dad. I'm going to get going. Its...er...dinner time?" I lied. It made me feel terrible. I was starting to regret wanting to see him.

"Bella, its 7 o'clock in the _morning_. Are you _sure_ there is nothing wrong with you? Am I going to have to talk to...him." Holy crow! Caught in the act. Uh oh.

I looked at Edward who was holding back laughter. Charlie never really could forgive Edward for taking me away to Dartmouth and then to Alaska after we had gotten married. He felt pained, because I hadn't been able to come and talk to him.

"I meant breakfast. I...shhhh...an't...shhhh...ear...shhhhh...ou." I faked the phone breaking up. I quickly hung up the phone and hit Edward in the back of the head.

"Ouch."

"You know that didn't hurt." I said as I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"There's my beautiful wife." He said with his crooked smile coming apparent on his pale skin. "Lets go hunting. I want a doe."

I looked at him surprised. "What happened to _Mountain Lions_? Or just don't want to go far to go hunting?"

"I don't know. I just have a craving for it I guess."

I laughed. "You sound like a pregnant woman."

As soon as I said that, I was sent into another wave of depression. Jasper came in the room automatically.

"Bella, I'm not one to really tell someone that they needed to get a life." Only because you don't really talk to people _with_ a _life_. "But, you need to get one. You're sending me into a downward spiral. _I don't like it_. That and its scaring Alice."

I looked very guilty. I was going to say something, but I couldn't get the words out. I knew that it was effecting him, but I just couldn't really cheer up.

"Ah! Too many emotions!" Jasper screamed running out of the room, right before Edward loosened his tightened jaw.

"What's his problem?" I asked not really curious. I just wanted to hear Edward's soft voice. It would help me.

"He's just pissy because he has about ten different emotions going on in his head right now." I looked at him curiously this time.

"There are only four of us in the house though. How can he be feeling ten different emotions?"

Edward just shook his head. There was something he didn't want to tell me. I did have at least three different emotions going on inside me. What could the others be feeling though?

* * *

_If you have any ideas for the next chapter, please feel free to let me know. I'm open to all suggestions.  
Loves and hugs, Liliana  
_


	9. Hunting

_I had a unique revelation this afternoon. I hope that y'all like this chapter. I'm working on the next one as I speak._

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Hunting**

"Bella, lets just go hunting now." Edward said pulling me out of my trance.

I shook my head trying to concentrate. "Yeah." I said quickly before heading off to change quickly. I decided to wear one of Edward's favorites. My jeans fit, just like ever. The blue sweater fit snug. I let my long brown hair hang, just as straight as ever, down my back. I wasn't doing anything special, so there was no need to do anything with my hair.

Edward smiled at the sight of his favorite blue sweater. "Beautiful as always."

"Lets get going." I said grabbing his hand and attempted to walk out of the room, but he didn't move. His smile was even bigger.

"You never pay attention to what I wear," It wasn't a question, just a statement of fact. I noticed for the first time what he was wearing. We matched, _again_. Whenever I didn't pay attention to what he was wearing, I always ended up matching him almost exactly.

I laughed at his evaluation of thoughts. "I usually do. That's when we don't match. You should know that by now, Silly."

He smiled at me. "Lets just go already." He touched my cold face with his hand. He ran it from my forehead, tracing slowly, to my shoulder.

That's when I fought with myself. I knew I had made the right choice so long ago. I smiled at him and he was about to question me, but I moved quickly out the door and down the stairs.

Edward was following me. He beat me to the front door and had it standing open for me. He was always such a gentleman.

"After you, love." He said with his angelic smile on his face. He waited for me to walk out the door, but I just stood in place. My face blank.

"Don't you dare try to read my thoughts. It won't work, and you know it." I said sticking my tongue out at him and took off out the door in a hurry.

It was a normal day in Forks, Washington. The clouds filled the sky, a light drizzle fell from them. When I lived here as a teenager, before I was changed, I normally would have hated this kind of weather. It didn't bother me much now. I didn't freeze like I used to.

I went west, until Edward caught up to me. He made a quick change in direction, I followed him. We stayed as close as possible to the house.

We had fun hunting, until we got closer to the boundary line I assumed. As soon as we got closer, Edward stopped dead in his tracks.

"The dogs are out." He said as his lips pulled over his teeth.

I got caught of the smell. I never believed Edward, or any of the rest of my family for that reason, about the smell of the werewolves. The smell made my lips pulled back over my teeth as well. The prejudice that I thought only existed to keep me away from the others, was no longer realized as a prejudice.

"Who is it?" I asked with a hiss. It wasn't a noise that Edward had heard before. He shot a glace towards me, his eyes widened.

"Its...we need to get away from here." Before he finished though, I saw them.

I knew both of them. One was a friend of ours, Seth Clearwater. His sand colored fur walking next to the other werewolf. My eyes widened. Jacob was in his wolf form.

Edward backed up a little bit, closer to me. His hands found my waist without me noticing. I heard rustling. The wolves disappeared deeper in the woods.

I could no longer see them. Before I turned around to go back to the house, I heard simultaneous popping noises. I knew that it was coming. I blinked, and saw the two tall figures of young boys, who were only a couple years younger than myself.

Seth and Jacob looked exactly the same. Both of them half-naked, wearing only shorts. The raindrops making their russet color skin a darker color, as it hit them and quickly disintegrated from the heat of their body.

They came closer. The hissing sound emminated louder this time, not just from me but from Edward as well. He knew what they were thinking.

It was times like this, that I wish I could read minds. Instead of stopping, they apparently crossed over the boundary line. Edward crouched down, ready to pounce. I followed in suit. I never had any experience in this stuff.

"Go back to your _own_ side." Edward said with a threat.

"You broke the treaty Cullen. Though, I do remember you saying this was 'no-mans land' at one time." Jacob said, his whole being shaking. Seth, only a few steps behind him, quivered just the same.

I stood up straight. _The smell won't bother you. Do something._ I tried to get myself under control. I immediately stopped breathing, a charade that I didn't need to do, but did it anyway. I made two quick strides and placed myself between the guys.

"Stop. Now." I looked at them both, glancing in their eyes when I did look at them.

It was an attempt to keep them from fighting, but it just made stuff worse. Jacob began to shake more furiously.

"Hands off me, _Leech_."

"Don't talk to my _wife_ like that, _Dog_."

"Both of you! Stop this now! This is just going to make things worse."

"You made stuff worse, Isabella." My eyes widened yet again.

"Its _Bella._ You know that better than anyone, Pup." I said furious. My body went back down into a crouching position.

Seth stepped between us, extending his arms. His body calm. He spoke for the first time. "You die Jake, and I'm Chief. Remember that."


	10. Surprise

_Hello loves. I had a bit of a problem this morning getting the chapter done. I had it almost finished last night, and saved and everything, but my computer decided to conspire against me and delete everything. So, I had to re-type it all today. Its not as long as it was supposed to be, so I apologize now._

_I would like to thank the wonderful reviewers, who have shown so much love for the fanfic. I really appreciate it. I would also love to thank Chris the amazing for helping me come up with the death._

* * *

**Chapter Ten - Surprise**

"Wait! You'll be _what_ if something happens to Jacob?" I stood up looking at Seth. My eyes wide as they could go.

My mind wandered for a second. I turned to look into Edward's eyes. His eyes were blank, just like his face. He knew more than I.

"Oh. What happened to Sam?" I asked turning back to Seth and Jacob.

"He...died. He was..._electrocuted_." His face, I imagined, was still blank. He grabbed my wrist.

My head turned to look straight into the woods. I couldn't look at any of them. I felt a hot hand touch my left hand, as if someone was holding it. The next moment, the feeling was gone, and so was my bracelet. The only thing in my hand now was a heart-shaped diamond; hard, cold, and lifeless in my hand.

Jacob took off back into the woods, his body quivering. Seth took one glace back at Edward and I, then followed after Jacob Black.

"Edward? How did this..." He cut me off by putting his index finger up to my lips. He grabbed my right hand and took off back toward the house.

We were there in no time. It was awkward. I never really realized how fast Edward ran. It felt as if I was flying behind him. My body waving in the wind.

Alice was waiting for us as soon as we got to the house. She was sitting on the stairs, just as she had done almost a week before, when I had picked up her and Jasper.

She ignored me as she began to speak to Edward in hushed tones, pulling him away from me. Edward stopped her for a moment to look at me.

"Can you do me a favor, love?"

I looked at him intently, waiting for the favor that he requested of me.

"Please, get Jasper. Alice and I need to speak with him as a family. Then, go up to our room and wait for me."

I stared at him. _Did he really just say that to me?_ "No. I don't think I will. I'm part of the family too. I want to know what is going on. You made the choice to make me part of your family, the day that you told me that you loved me." My stubbornness showed.

Alice beamed at me. She knew it was the truth. She was the one that had told me that he planned to marry me right then and there if he could have in the first place. It seemed as if she was no longer mad at me. Which was a good thing. I didn't know how much more I could take of it.

Jasper came down the stairs. His face beaming at me as well. Something must have went on while Edward and I were gone. How long were we gone in the first place? It couldn't have been too long.

Jasper carried baseball equipment. "Alice says we can play a small game later. Now, what do you need me for?"

He sat the equipment down on the floor, moving the rest of us in toward the kitchen. Edward was the first to speak.

"We met the werewolves. They have a new leader. A lot has happened since we have been gone. Stuff that Carlisle told me about before we left. He didn't get much into detail though."

Alice and Jasper both hissed a little bit at the mention of werewolves. "Who?" Was the only thing they said.

It was my turn to speak. "Jacob is the new leader. Something, happened to Sam. Edward knows more about it, but its still unclear what happened. He won't tell me everything."

Just then, Edward put his hand on my shoulder. "Bella, you might want to sit down for this. I know how close you were to the dogs." I did as he said, quick as possible. I wanted to hear the rest of the story. "Sam and Emily were walking during a bad storm. Lightening struck a power line and it fell down on both of them. They were both electrocuted to death. There have been other deaths too. Someone has been trying to kill them off."

I gasped. I knew in an instant why Jacob had ran off like he did. Could he have possibly thought it was _us_?

"Quil would have been the original second, but he moved away. He managed to imprint, but the girl didn't want to stay in La Push. He still keeps in contact with the rest of the pack though, on occasion. With Quil being gone, and some of the others having bizarre things happen to them, it made Seth the second in command."

Now I understood. Jacob had ordered Seth to not think about the stuff or even say anything, but him being second in command, changed that. He did what he wanted to do. I couldn't believe it.

The doorbell rang. The four of us looked at each other, and all at once we said, "I'm not expecting anyone."

Jasper erupted into an Emmett-like booming laughter. Alice and I smiled at him. Edward just froze.

"Bella, why don't you get the door, love." I smiled as I got up and walked to the door. I would do anything for him. When I got to the door to open it, I was shocked at who I saw standing there.


	11. Treaty

_Alrighty, I'm going to post this tonight. I wasn't planning on it, but I know how it feels to have to wait awhile to read a fanfic. Its like death. XD Anyways, here you go.

* * *

_

**Chapter Eleven - Treaty**

There he was again. This time, he was flanked by three other Quileute teens, and Seth. All of them, looked around the age of twenty-five, but I was sure they were trapped in their teen aged bodies.

"Can I help you?" I asked with a hiss.

"We'd like to speak to Carlisle." Jacob said with a growl.

"He's not here. The best person to talk to at the moment, would be Edward. Which, as we speak, is talking to Alice and Jasper. So, again, can I help you?"

He drew back slightly. I hadn't heard them arrive. Edward, who was flanked by Jasper and Alice, was standing behind me. He put his hands around my waist.

"You heard her, mongrel. What do you want?" Edward spoke from behind me in a calm voice, but it was still threatening.

It happened so fast. One second we were standing there, being semi-courteous. The next, Jacob lunged towards me. He tackled me to the ground. The next second Edward was standing over me his hand held out, waiting to help me up. Jacob had been thrown across the room. The boys bodies all shook violently.

"Don't you _ever_ touch my wife again. Or I will personally break every bone in your body." Edward hissed, his voice no longer calm.

I was standing now. "Jasper, what did you do with that baseball bat?" I asked, an evil look gleamed in my eyes. I caught my reflection in the mirror, I looked like a vampire. I had always been so worried when Edward looked like this, but now me.

Seth moved to help Jacob. "Get out of here." He spoke to the others while helping Jacob up off the floor. "We didn't come for a fight, Edward. Please believe me."

The way Seth spoke to Edward, was as if he was already the chief. He was able to control his anger a lot better than Jacob at least. Something was wrong with Jacob. I just couldn't figure it out.

Jasper handed the bat to me. I moved gently, swiftly over to the now standing Jacob. I was getting ready to swing the bat as hard as I could at Jacob's head, but Edward grabbed the bat and pulled it out of my hand. "Go upstairs, you're embarrassing yourself."

I didn't move. I didn't need to. It was just as much as my place to be here, just as it was his. His chivlary really did wear off sometimes. I dropped my hands and he handed the bat back to Jasper.

I stepped back to Edward's right side. I stood next to him and Alice. I crossed my arms across my chest. "Get on with it then. We don't have all day."

Alice leaned up to whisper in my ear. "You know, I normally like you being who you are, but this hostile side of you is fun too." She smiled at me.

"Let me handle this, Bella." Edward said. "So, what is this about the treaty?"

Jacob looked saddened. He stepped back behind Seth. Letting him talk for the pack. He looked like my Jacob again. His hair as shaggy as ever. I smiled.

"The treaty was broken Edward. You know that we have no choice but to start a war now. Its fair warning."

Edward nodded. His face was straight. His lips pursed. Nothing else was said. The last two werewolves walked out of the house.


	12. Visits

**Chapter Twelve - Visits**

The next couple of weeks passed too fast for my liking. It was finally here. The first day in almost twenty-two years, that I would get to see Charlie. I didn't really know if I was anxious or not. It scared me to think about what might happen at his house.

Edward had already warned me that it wasn't going to reaction that I liked. Alice had seen everything. She knew what was going to happen today.

I spent the whole night hunting again, just in case something happened. I had been hunting nightly with Alice. It gave us some time to be girls, and get away from our husbands.

I inhaled deeply as I looked in the closet to pick out what I was going to wear. We had always kept some clothes here. I decided on something very basic. My plaid shirt and blue jeans, that would do the trick.

Edward had been laying on the bed, watching my every movement. He smiled, but it never touched his eyes. There was something troubling him. I didn't think I needed to worry about it. I was sure that he would tell me when the time was right.

After I had changed, he finally stood up and walked over to me. His brightly gleaming topaz eyes, were troubled.

"Come with me to see him, Edward." I asked as I filled the space between us in one long stride. "I want him to see how happy we are."

Edward looked down at me. His arms found my waist and his lips found my forehead. His embrace was troubled just as much as his eyes were. "I would be delighted to come with you, Love. Its not my place to go with you though. You need to see Charlie on your own."

I pushed away from him and let my cold lips find his, for a quick kiss. "You are my first priority, Edward. Nothing and nobody else matters. You said it yourself."

"I don't feel like this is the right time. I don't want him to know. I just want him to see you one last time, before anything happens."

_Anything happens?_ I'm sure that meant that Alice had seen something. "I'm not sure what you mean, exactly."

"Just, you need to be aware of everything, Bella." His grasp tightened around me. "Its going to happen, and when it does, I don't know what I'll do without you."

I attempted to push him away. "That's it, Edward. What are you not telling me? This is driving me crazy."

"I've said too much. I refuse to lose you again, Isabella Marie Cullen."

My jaw dropped. I was speechless. "Fine. I'll go by myself." I said huffing.

I didn't like this at all. I couldn't believe that he was actually trying to get me to go away from him, when he thought he was going to lose me. This was insanity.

I made my way down the stairs waving goodbye to Jasper and Alice, who were sitting at the kitchen table, playing chess. Alice was winning, of course. I loved when I had watched Alice and Edward play. It amused me how quickly the game was finished.

Edward was in the Jeep, waiting for me. My lips pulled back over my teeth. It was always too high, and complicated to ride in it. I shouldn't have suggested it. The thing must have been ancient. I made my way over to the furthest corner. Edward followed me with his eyes.

In the corner, there was a nice, sleek, black, brand-new, never riden before motorcycle. Edward had bought it when I was in my _wilder days_ as Alice liked to call them. I pulled it out and pushed it out of the garage, but Edward was at the door.

"What do you think you're doing? You promised that you would stop riding motorcycles. You're going to give Charlie a heart-attack if you show up on that."

I sighed. "I'm sure he didn't mean when I was older."

"But you're not really older, love. You're stuck in all of your nineteen year-old goodness."

I hated when he brought up the age issue. He made me wait until after I turned the dreaded _nineteen_ to change me. I was now, technically two years older than him. It was not something that I liked to think about. I sighed, unable to respond.

"Plus, he doesn't know that you're virtually indestructible now. Please, just let me drive you in Emmett's Jeep, or take Rosalie's car. Anything but the bike."

I didn't like the idea, but I climbed into Rosalie's car, as Edward smiled brightly at me. His expression was still troubled, but unseemly happy.

I was pulling out of the garage as the phone rang. I rolled my eyes and put the car in park. "Hello?"

Edward was sitting in the car with me now. He was curious, I was sure of it. "Oh. Hi dad. I was actually just on my way over there. Do you want to meet at a restaurant? I just ate, but you can still eat."

Edward smiled at me. This time, the smile reached his eyes. It made me smile at him. I could only guess what was going through his mind at the moment. I was playing up the whole 'human' charade, as well as he once had to.

"Okay. I'll meet you there in about fifteen minutes. You...you want Edward to come? Why? Dad, he doesn't feel good. I'm sure that he doesn't want to get you sick. We'll be fine."

Edward started to laugh, but soon acted like he was coughing. I rolled my eyes as I held his hand. "I love you, too, Dad. Mmhm. Bye."

Edward squeezed my hand. His face went back to looking wary again. It was beginning to scare me. "Well, have fun. Be safe, Bella."

_Be safe._ Whenever those words came out of his mouth, I smiled.

"There isn't much that can stop me from not being safe. As you said, I am virtually indestructible now." I moved closer to his face and kissed his cheek gently. "I'll miss you."

"More than you know. I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Forever, Mr. Cullen."

With a softer kiss on the lips, he got out of the car. I put the car in drive and drove down the three-mile stretch of a drive way, leading away from the Cullen house. I turned towards the way to get to the Lodge. It had always been Charlie's favorite place to eat.

When I got there, I had arrived ten minutes before he had. I sort of drove a little fast. I was anxious to see Charlie. He pulled up next to the red BMW, where I sat, in the old police cruiser. I looked over at him with a big smile on my face.

I was another typical day in Forks. The clouds covered the sky. There had only been two really nice days for Edward and I to sit in our Meadow. The place where he and I truly began.

I opened the car door, and moved gracefully over to the door in which Charlie was exiting. My smile grew wider. My teeth were sure to be a bright, perfect white. Charlie embraced me. I wrapped my strong arms around him loosely as if I was trying not to harm him.

I could smell a faint iron smell. It made me feel queasy. I wasn't even sure if vampires could feel that way. I tried to keep my breathing easy, as to not make any changes. I needed to keep up the human charade.

"Wow. Bella, you look beautiful. You're awfully pale though, and your eyes...did you get contacts? I thought your sight was excellent."

I smiled sheepishly, pulling him along by my side. "Its raining. Lets get you inside. I don't want you sick. I already have one man in my life that I need to keep healthy, I don't need two."

Charlie nodded. He looked older than he truly was. Could I have caused him so much trouble? So much anguish? So much grief to make him look this way?

Charlie had eaten silently, as he listened to me talk about Dartmouth and other places that Edward and I had been. When he was finished, he looked at me, horrified.

"Bella, there is something about you. Something that has changed and things that have not." His voice sounded weak and terrified.

"Dad, you're overreacting. Lets get you home. I'll meet you there. I'll make you some herbal tea. You don't look so well, like you're going pale. Have you been watching late night ghost stories? Mom always warned me about that." I tried to sound playful. It seemed like it was working.

I got him back in his car and he drove off. I sat in the car for a little while and sighed. My phone began to ring. _Edward_.

"Hello, dear."

"Hello to you too, Sunshine." It wasn't who I thought it was going to be. Alice sounded as bright as ever. "I used Edward's phone to call you. Jasper forgot his at home and took mine. I just thought I'd check on you."

"Where did Jasper go?" I asked, ignoring what else she had said to me.

"Him and Edward went hunting. Do you realize how boring this house is when there is nothing to do. I got on the computer, but there wasn't anything to do."

I laughed. "Well, I'll be home soon, I hope. I'm stopping at the store..."

"To get herbal tea for Charlie. Be careful, Bella." And with that, Alice had hung up the phone.

I didn't understand why everyone was telling me to be careful today. I was always careful. I closed the phone and started up Rosalie's car. I tried to stay away from everyone at the store. It was odd. I knew people there. Of course, not by name. I was still in contact with some of my old friends from Forks High. I knew the children by name.

Going through the checkout, I recognized the blond hair any day. "Liliana?" I asked. The girl with brilliant blue eyes and straight long blond hair just like her mother.

"Um...do I like know you?" she asked.

"No, but I know your parents. Jessica and Mike, right?" I smiled at her. "I'm Bella Cullen."

She smiled as if she knew who I was now. "I'll tell them I saw you. The total is five dollars."

I swiped my black credit card and smiled. "Thank you Liliana."

I walked out of the store and got back into Rosalie's BMW. This time I went towards Charlie's house. He was there already, as I pulled up on the curb. His face was looking out the window. I stepped out of the car. At that very moment sun shined through the clouds and hit my beautiful face letting off sparkling rainbows.

I looked up toward the house. Charlie's eyes had grown wide. I looked down the street to see if anyone else had seen. It was then, that I saw Emmett's Jeep sitting five houses down. Edward and Jasper were inside. Edward's eyes were wide with shock. Jasper's with anticipation.

I breathed in deeply. Maybe he didn't see. Maybe it was just my head playing tricks on me. I looked back up at the house, and he was not there. It must have been my mind.

I walked slowly up to the house from the car. My hand hesitating on the handle of the door. I opened it. There was no sound coming. Nobody asked if it was me, like they used to.

I walked in the house, and around the hall to look at the living room. There he was. Charlie was on the floor, his hand on his left arm. His face pale and almost lifeless.

_Yes, I put myself in my story. I do that a lot. I had to do it. Not that I wanted to be Mike and Jessica's daughter, but still. That and the fact that I'm not blond anymore._

_Yes, Charlie is having a heartattack. No, you will not find out anything about what happens to him until the next chapter. evil laughter_

_Please, R&R. I would really appreciate it. I'm really enjoying writing this fanfic for yall._


	13. Blood Lust

**Chapter Thirteen - Blood Lust**

My thoughts scrambled, as I decided to no longer keep up the charade. I moved swiftly over to Charlie's side. Acting on impulse, I lifted his left hand, putting it close to my lips.

"I'm sorry, Dad." I whispered softly, before I opened my mouth. I bit down on his wrist. The taste exhilerated me. I could taste the blood and it tasted good.

I heard the door open behind me. I didn't check to see who it was. I sucked a bit harder on Charlie's arm.

"Bella! Stop!" Edward said from behind me.

Jasper came over to me and touched my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Bella."

The next thing I knew, I was laying in mine and Edward's bed at the house. I didn't know anything that had happened after seeing my father laying on the floor. I sat up in the bed. Edward was sitting on the couch his head in his hands.

"Edward? I...What happened?" I asked trying to stand up. He looked at me, almost mortified.

"Bella, you've been out for three days. Charlie...he was dead when you started to..." Edward cut himself off. His eyes more troubled than three days before.

"What do you mean he was dead?" I tried to stand up, but my arms were tied above my head. "Untie me Edward."

Alice came in the room. "Bella, its for your own good. For now at least. Until you get over it."

I looked at her dumbstruck. "Get over what? What are you guys not telling me?"

Edward sighed. He moved over to the bed. He untied me. "She'll be fine as long as she doesn't leave the house."

He walked with me to the bathroom. I looked at myself. There I stood, beautiful and pale faced. My eyes were no longer the brilliant shade of topaz, as they once were. Now, they were a fiery red.

I threw myself into Edward's chest. Wishing that I didn't see what I had in the reflection. "How could this happen? I was so good. Where is he?"

Edward shook his head as he laid his head down on mine. "Bella. My Bella. I wish you well, but you cannot leave the house. Your thirst is too strong. You'll stay here until they're onyx, then I will take you hunting. You'll be constantly supervised. It is Carlisle's wishes. I'm terribly sorry, Love."


	14. Lovely

_I'm sorry that it has taken me a couple of days to update. I knew where I wanted the story to go, but I needed some kind of help. My wonderful mini-me, Rebecca, helped me a lot with stuff that she possibly wanted to see. So, I obliged her with the fact that she inspired me a little bit with this chapter. So, I guess this is sort of dedicated to her in a way._

_Oh, to clear everything up. Charlie died of a heart attack. He was dead when he was found. I'm sorry for killing off Charlie too._

_**Disclaimer (again): I own none of the Twilight books or movies. I can't really own my character Liliana, because she's me. So, yeah. Please no suing. 'kay thanks.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen - Lovely**

It pained me to know that it had been me that killed Charlie. I never thought anything like that would ever happen. I was sure that Edward was just telling me that he was dead before hand, to make me feel better.

We'd been waiting for days for the brightness of my deadly red eyes to fade to black. It was time for the rest of the family to come home, and it still wasn't gone.

"Oh no! Edward they're going to see me and think I'm some kind of a monster. I'm..."

"They knew already." Edward said as he dropped his head. "I had to call and tell Carlisle everything. Don't worry, love." Edward said looking up to smile at me, refusing to look into my piercing red eyes.

"Will it ever go away?" I asked as I moved in for a hug, ashamed of myself.

"In due time. We need to hurry though. Get changed. They'll be here in ten minutes, according to Alice. They won't think you're a monster, Bella. They'll love you all the same." He let me go and brushed my cheek with the back of his hand.

Edward sounded so sure of himself. I know that he'd done it before, but then again, he never was responsible for his own father's death. He was responsible for the death of many guilty people. Villains.

I changed in silence. The only thing I could think about was the reaction I was going to get from Rosalie and Esme.

Rosalie was trying to like me, for the family. However, now this happened. There wasn't going to be a good reaction. There would be no doubt that she would hate me now. Rosalie Hale would never like me.

I didn't even want to see Esme's reaction. She would love me no matter what. It was something that I noticed with all of her children. No matter what they did, she would always love them. As long as they were happy, she was happy. But I wasn't happy. I was a monster.

I couldn't stop but wonder if that is why Edward would always say that I wasn't safe. He always thought he was a monster, before I was turned.

So much had happened since we came back, and there was more stuff to happen. My bad luck that I possessed as a human, seemed never to wear off and cursed my beloved family. I messed up this family, from the moment that I stepped foot in Forks High. If I never came into their lives, none of this would have ever happened. Because of me the family that remained in Forks, would have to move.

"Stop blaming yourself, Bella." Edward said as soon as I let my hair drape over my porcelain skin, hoping it was possible to cover my red eyes.

"How did..."

"Its all over your face, Love. Please, stop feeling guilty. I told you, Charlie was dead before you bit him. He died of a heart attack, Bell. Its not your fault. You didn't know that he'd be looking out the window when the sun was shining. Hell, I don't even think you knew that the sun was going to shine."

"Is that why you and Alice told me to be careful?" I sighed as I moved at human speed to the door from by the closet.

"Yes. That is why. Its also why Jasper and I were there before Charlie even arrived. You know, he was right. You look beautiful, no matter what. You never would have guessed though. His mind, has crazy thoughts. He thought he was seeing a ghost. That's what he thought. His imagination..."

"I said that to him. When we were at the Lodge. I told him that he looked sick, like he had seen a ghost when he looked at me."

"I know, love."

We made it to the second floor, just as the others walked in the front door. They were all excited. I turned to go back up the stairs, but Edward grabbed my hand and shook his head. "You'll need to face them some time. Why not now? Please, stop worrying. It hurts me, Bella. I can't stand to see you hurting."

I sighed and entangled my fingers with his. We walked down the stairs slowly, almost too slow for a human. I put a smile on as we reached the bottom step. I was so excited to see my family again. Everyone treated me the exact same way they did before they left.

I noticed, however, that none of them looked into my eyes. As if I they were tainted. Perhaps Edward told them not to. I was sure that it would spoil the moment.

Carlisle hugged the four of us, who house sat. Esme did the same, kissing each of our cheeks. Emmett started talking loudly about the trip with the guys. Rosalie, however, paid no attention to me. She just talked to Alice about her shopping trip. It made me feel left out.

Edward let go of my hand and went to talk to Emmett and Jasper about the hunting experience of Peru. I decided that I wasn't really wanted. I was intruding. I slowly turned on my heel, sweeping my hair behind my shoulders, and walked up the stairs quietly.

I was getting ready to go up to the third floor, when I heard Carlisle call for me.

"Bella, can you come with me to my office please? I would like to talk to you."

I smiled at him and followed him to his office. I stood by the door after he closed it behind me. He sat down in his chair. He looked at me, the actual me.

"Bella, you cannot blame this on yourself. Your eyes are changed, yes. That doesn't make you a bad person. I understand that you think that its your fault that Charlie is dead. Edward explained to me, exactly what Jacob said to him."

"Jacob? What are you talking about? Jacob wasn't there." I started to get angry. I knew I didn't remember much, but I was sure that he wasn't there.

"Calm down, please. Edward will tell you later tonight about Jacob."

"Did he tell you? About the treaty?"

Carlisle sighed. "Yes. We are prepared to fight, if we must. Don't run away from the family, please. It hurt Esme when you came up here. She really does care. Lets go back down and everything will be better. I promise."

For the entire conversation, Carlisle's eyes never left mine. I could see pain in his eyes as he spoke to me.

"Okay. I'll try to make sence of this at a later time then. I'm going to enjoy spending time with my family."

It felt as if the words just slipped out of my mouth. I moved mechanically around to open the door and walk back down the flight of stairs. Carlisle walking behind me.

I reached the bottom of the stairs, noticing that the rest of the family was sitting in the living room. I walked in and excused myself for the way I acted. Just then, the doorbell rang. Carlisle was closest to the door.


	15. Visitor

_So, I had promised myself that I wasn't going to do anymore updating until I was at least a chapter ahead of myself. I have a funny story about this chapter though. I had been in the middle of typing up chapter fourteen, and I got the idea for chapter fifteen. I had conversations and everything all envisioned in my head. It was as if I could see it all happening at the same time. So, I had to take a break from chapter fourteen to type up this one. It would have been much longer, but I decided that it shouldn't be really long. So, I broke it and chapter sixteen up. I just finished it and started on chapter seventeen. Hopefully, I will be able to get chapter sixteen up within the next couple of days. I've got to work, meaning I should have a lot of time to work on the rest of the story. It will probably be done very soon. That is if I can get my ideas how I want them. Anyways, that is the end of my rant...onto the chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen - Visitor**

When Carlisle opened the door and let in someone, Edward was looking towards the door from over my shoulder. That is when I smelled her. My mouth pulled back over my teeth. It felt as if my mouth was salivating.

Her scent was that of Vanilla and Lilac. It smelled delicious. Edward glanced down at me. He smelled it to, but it wasn't like it was for me. Could this have been what happened to him, when he first met me?

His eyes grew wide and his jaw tightened. He came closer to me within a second. He knew the look on my face. He put his head by my ear.

"Bella, don't." He whispered. His voice intoxicated me. "Control yourself. Hold your breath. Do anything, but that."

I did what he said. I held my breath. I turned to greet our guest as Edward still held me with a firm grip. My jaw dropped.

There she stood again. The very image of her parents. Liliana Newton stood there in the doorway. I blinked a few times. Carlisle was shaking her hand, and inviting her into the house.

"I'm just here to speak with Bella, alone. She was friends with my mom and dad in high school. I have a message for her." She said as she took her right hand up to her hair and tousled it around a little bit.

Even without breathing, her scent intoxicated me. It was beyond belief. I tried to refrain from breathing further.

"I'm very sorry, Liliana. Bella isn't feeling very well. I was actually just going to take her up to bed. She's been feeling frightful for days." Edward spoke softly from behind me. He went to pick me up to carry me, but I shrugged him off.

He moved next to me. A hand still on me, holding me tightly, as if to keep me from charging at the young girl. I looked up at him. He shot glances to the rest of the family, a warning.

"Now Edward. I'm sure that I can handle myself to talk to a couple of old friends' daughter. Come on in Liliana. Jasper, will you please take her into the dining room for me, please?" I said kindly.

Edward looked back down at me. Anger showed in his eyes. I had made up my mind. I was going to control myself. I promised myself I could do it.

A soft smile came across my face. I took a deep breath. I could still smell her. I shook my head.

"Bella, don't do this. You can't control it." Carlisle said gently.

"I'll be fine Carlisle. I promise. Edward can sit here in the living room, if it would make you all feel better."

Jasper came back in the room. He nodded to me. As if he knew that everything was going to be okay.

"Bella, do you really think that this is a good idea? I mean, considering your current condition." Esme rang.

I smiled at her, kindly. As if it was a promise.

Edward let go of my arm. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into Bella."

I walked slowly, casually in to the dining room. Liliana sat at the table waiting for me to meet her.

* * *

_Sorry that the chapter is so short. Chapter sixteen sorta makes up for it. Please, R&R. I would really appreciate it. If there is something that you would like to see happen, please let me know. I'll see if I can incorporate it into the story. Thanks!  
_  
**Stay beautiful, Liliana**


	16. Liliana

**Chapter Sixteen - Liliana**

"Can I offer you something to drink?" I asked as I approached the table, trying to stay as far away from her as possible.

"Cut the act, Bella."

I looked at her reproachfully. I was shocked. She was much smarter than her parents. She was snobbier than her mother as well and probably more stubborn than her father.

"What do you mean, Liliana? I'm not acting. I play no part." I lied. I even almost convinced myself.

"I know what you are. I did the research. I saw pictures of you before you married Edward. You never were this pale, your eyes have changed three different times, you got _beautiful_. You have cool air like surrounding you."

I smiled kindly down at her. I knew that my family was in the other room listening to this. This was exactly how I was when I first found out. I laughed lightly.

"What in the name of _flubber nuggets_ are you talking about, child?"

Liliana's face turned to stone. "You're not breathing. You're a cold one."

_Cold one._ I had heard that term before. My eyes grew wide. There was no way that she could have known about it, about us.

"Cold one? What is that? Enlighten me, please." I said trying not to strain myself from breaking my cool. I was sure that Jasper was close, in the shadows trying to calm the situation as well.

"Jakey told me that you were one." Liliana pouted. This 'Jakey' person sounds familiar.

"What is Jakey's last name, Liliana."

"Black. What's it to you, Leech?"

"Jakey Black, wouldn't happen to be Jacob Black would he?" I couldn't help the question. The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Yes. As a matter of fact he is. Its called imprint. Maybe you remember that. Even if you don't, I came here to let you know, your kind isn't welcome in Forks. Especially the red eyes." She stared up at me. She wasn't scared of me.

I tried to contain myself, but I couldn't any longer. "Please, let me get you something to drink. It is the least I can do."

"Fine, leech. Don't poison me though."

I went in to the kitchen and got a bottle of water out of the fridge. I reached up in the cupboard and got down a glass. These were all props in our part of the world. We didn't need these things at all. I poured the water in the glass and walked back to Liliana at the table.

Putting down the glass of water, I took a deep breath. I could smell the vanilla and lilac surrounding me. It aroused a monster inside me.

"You haven't been around Jacob today."

"No. I...haven't. How did you know?"

"You don't smell like a _wet dog_." She looked shocked as I said this to her. She had the glass up to her lips. Immediately, the drinking glass slipped out of her hand, shattering to pieces as it hit the floor.

The glass flew in all different directions. Most of it was by Liliana. There were scratches on her body. Droplets of blood moved slowly down her soft skin.

My breathing no longer ceased. I kept breathing, teasing myself with her scent. My face grew wild. I could feel the fire raising in my eyes.

I moved at lightening speed over by Liliana. "I'll clean that up."

My lips pulled back over my teeth again. I smiled at her, moving behind the chair. Liliana's beautiful blond hair was up in a high ponytail, her bangs swept to the left barely covering one of her eyes. Her neck was practically calling to me. Before she could protest my lips were on her neck, my teeth sinking into her beautifully soft skin.

* * *

_Flubber Nuggets is an official saying of Artichokie and Blondie. Please refrain from use. Anyways, I hope you all liked the chapter. I had to do it. I don't like putting characters in that don't belong, but I do it all the time. Anyways, I had her coming to speak to them for another reason, which was her curiosity to become one of them, but in the middle of writing it I thought that it would be funny to incorporate Jacob in the chapter somewhere. The next chapter is done. I, again, will not post it until I have the next chapter done. Please R&R. Liliana  
_


	17. Werewolves

_Yay! New chapter. I don't have much else. R&R please._

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen - Werewolves**

Edward came in the room, and pulled me off of her. "She's done, Bella. She's been dead for five minutes. I can't believe you."

He was furious. I stopped and looked up at him. His jaw was tighter than I had ever seen it before. Jasper and Alice were next to come into the room.

"She...was one of the werewolves." Alice said. I didn't understand what she meant. "Bella, she was...pregnant. There is no way that I couldn't see her, because she has has...the Black family won't like this. We need to leave, now."

Carlisle and the others came in now. All of them but Carlisle and Edward had stopped breathing. They could smell Liliana's blood.

"She was living my life. She was practically threatening our family. What else was I supposed to do? Let her go about her merry little life?"

"Yes. You've compromised everything for us, Bella. We won't be able to ever come back to Forks again! I told you Edward! She doesn't belong with us. She never did. You _should_ have just killed her when you first saw her!" Rosalie stormed out of the house.

Emmett followed quickly behind her. Closely followed by Jasper and then Alice. Carlisle, Esme, and Edward remained.

I looked around at them. Edward held a hand out. His eyes furious, but his face saddened. "Step away from Liliana. Please, Love."

I took his hand. He pulled me from the lifeless body that now slumped out of the chair. I fell into his arms.

I was weak. A monster, that just stole someone's life, who didn't deserve it at all. I grabbed Edward tightly around the waist. "Please, don't leave me."

"It wouldn't be that easy, Bella." He said into my hair, but the anger quickly came back to his voice. "Dammit, what do they want?"

I looked up at him confused. Automatically realizing who it was that Edward was talking about. "How long?"

"Not long enough to hide the body. Two minutes, max."

I looked up at him. I was confused, but I knew that this wouldn't go over very well. It was bound to be known that she was her.

The doorbell rang. Esme put a smile on her face. Carlisle went to answer the door and Edward followed. Had it been two minutes already?

"Esme, what are we going to do? I've messed everything up for the family. You should hate me." I said looking back at the body that was slumped.

"Carlisle and Edward can handle it. You and I need to clean this mess up. Don't worry about Rosalie. She'll come around. We've only been able to go out at night lately. We were bound to have to move soon enough." She smiled as she grabbed a broom and dustpan.

Alice came in the door. Looking at me and Esme. She whispered. "Bella, you need to go outside now. Jasper and Emmett will be going with you. Jasper has your cell phone. We'll call you when everything is okay here. Rosalie will come back in when you're gone."

I nodded and ran out of the door. Emmett and Jasper were waiting for me. We were fleeing. The three of us, while the other five stay back and defend us. I didn't understand this.

"If anyone calls, you're out with us hunting. That means Edward too Here's your phone. We need to get going." Jasper said as he handed my phone to me. He was calm and probably feeling my distress.

"Where are we going?"

"Away from humans for now. We're going up to the mountains. Oh, and Rosalie is sorry for saying what she did, even if she won't say it. I know that she means well. She loves seeing Edward happy. He's like a brother to her." Emmett said.

And we were off towards the mountains.


	18. Reaction

**Chapter Eighteen - Reaction**

We hid away for a few hours in the mountains, before the phone rang. It was Edward. The one that I wanted to talk to. I needed to hear his voice.

"Edward? Are you okay? How is everything? I'm..."

"Where the hell are you, Bella? I'm worried sick. I went to talk to the werewolves and came back and you were gone."

Jasper and Emmett could hear him. They stopped their fake battle thing they were doing to listen. They both stared at me.

_I'm hunting with Emmett and Jasper._ Its not that hard to say. I still couldn't get the words out though. Not where anyone could comprehend them at least.

"Emmett...Jasper...hunting." I felt dumb.

"You're hunting with Emmett and Jasper? Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I couldn't. I needed to get out of the house. I'm sorry. I needed to clear my head. We'll be back in a little bit. I promise."

"I love you, Bella. Please be careful. I know that you're in good hands."

"I love you too, Edward. Bye."

I hung up the phone. Looking around at the guys, they nodded. It was time to go back home, but we needed to be very careful.

Emmett and Jasper didn't look at my eyes still. It made me feel uncomfortable. I ran behind them. I could hear their conversation. It really upset me.

Something stopped them. They looked around and found the jet black eyes of the pack. Jacob in the lead, snarrling at us. My eyes shinning bright red. I put my long brown hair over my face to try and block the redness of the eyes.

It was too late though. Jacob ran off into the woods. I was sure that he was going to be phasing. There was a sence of insecurity coming from me, that Jasper was trying to calm. I knew that what was going to happen, will happen. In due time, of course.

I never expected that it would happen now. Just hours after she'd been dead. I regretted tasting the sweetness of her blood. Her blood called to me. She called to me. I didn't notice it much before, because I was too worried about Charlie. I was in such a hurry.

There was another thing that I had regretted.

I hated that I tasted his blood. I thought that I could handle it. I thought that I could change him, but he was too weak. He was already dead. There was no way that he had been able to have survived. If I never tasted his blood, I was sure that I would have had no problem with Liliana.

_Except_, I thought about something that Carlisle had said to me earlier, _Jacob had talked to Edward._ Could Jacob have known that I had bitten Charlie? Of course he would have known. He would have felt the coolness of the bite on his wrist.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing now. Jacob was walking toward me. Tears in his eyes welling up. He really did love her. He really _had_ imprinted on Liliana. It was just...odd.

"Why did you do it?" He yelled this question at me.

I flinched. I could see the pain in his face, in his body. His face not just tearing up just because of his loss, but in fear, anguish, hatred, ferocity. I moved back an inch. Jasper stepped in between Jacob and I. A hiss emitting from his throat.

Emmett moving back towards me, getting ready to pick me up and carry me back to the house. It would be faster that way.

"I'm so sorry, Jake. I...I needed to. She...threatened me, my family. I was hardly going to stand for that."

"So its like that then?"

I nodded as Emmett picked me up in his arms.

"We'll meet you in a week. Keeping the humans safe is our priority. You're a danger to us all, _murderer_. One week, the clearing." There was a sadness in his voice when he said this. Like he was only doing this for vengeance. Another part of him seemed like he was doing it to protect _me_ from _myself_. I was so confused by this.

I had so many questions that I wanted to ask Jacob still. There was no way that I could though. He was on his way back into the woods in his human form, flanked by the rest of the pack. Seth stayed back, nudging my hand.

"I really am sorry." I said whispering before Jasper and Emmett took off. My body not used to being carried anymore.


	19. Strategies

**Chapter Nineteen - Strategies**

The eight of us either sat or stood as still as statues. We knew that the war was coming. We didn't think that it would ever happen so soon.

Jasper tried to calm the room down. He felt every emotion that we felt. The bother, worry, pain, and agony.

Alice's visions were blinded. She was blinded. It bothered her to be _normal_ as she once put it. The werewolves scattered her vision. I felt so terrible for her. She warned me that it would happen, but I didn't listen. I tried not to think about it.

Edward was using his powers to answer everyone's questions. Everyone but mine. It was maddening sometimes, him not being able to read my mind. We had tried a few times, when we were at Dartmouth. It only hurt him. There was some force that pushed him back. I didn't understand it, and neither did he.

"What if..."

"No, that wouldn't work, Esme."

"We could leave. Go on the run." I said sheepishly.

"Bella, love. They know our scent. They could follow us. They're not bound to the treaty. They haven't been, but they didn't know until we came back. They'll hunt us, like trackers."

"Then I'll go. I don't want you guys to be in trouble, because of me."

"Don't pull that _shit,_ Bella. You're one of us. Where one of us goes, the others go."

"Then I'll leave the coven. Leave the family all together."

"Please, Bella. You're not listening to reason. If you leave the family, Edward will go. Where Edward goes, we will most likely follow." Carlisle spoke.

"It would tear him up to be away from you for any amount of time." Esme frowned at me.

"It would tear us all up, sis." Emmett sighed.

"Divided we fall." Rosalie piped up, not looking in my eyes at all.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up from the recliner that I was sitting in, and took off pissed at the world. As I left the house, I broke the back door. I didn't care how annoyed or upset anyone would be.

I could hear a couple of steps towards me, but then stopped as soon as Carlisle spoke. "Let her go."

"Bella _will_ be back, Edward." Alice said, aware that I could still hear her.

I took off into the woods. I couldn't deal with the pain that I was putting my family through. It was done. I had decided that I would leave.

However, I decided that Alice and the rest of the family was right. I _would_ go back. My mind full of emptiness. I needed training to fight. I just hoped they could teach me enough before the war.

**So sorry. My head died while writing. I'm working on the Epilogue now!**


	20. War

**Chapter Twenty - War**

The week passed so fast. I had only been gone for only an hour. Edward followed quickly after me, following me to our meadow. It helped me concentrate there.

Like Alice had said, I would return. My love for Edward and the rest of the family showed as I went back and apologized for the way that I reacted. It was unjustified.

We mostly spent the week training. Edward felt a little bad for attacking me, even for training. It was hard for him to even watch any of the others do it. There was only one person that he asked to not train me. _Rosalie_.

Her thoughts had turn monsterous against me again. It bothered Edward. He never had shared what was going through her mind.

The sun was rising now. It had been a week. The longest immortal week that I had ever lived through. I got dressed mechanically. Not caring what I put on. I wouldn't be around much after today. Not at all, was more like it. I couldn't bring myself to say it or even think it.

I couldn't really handle this. The fact that my friends were now my mortal enemies, all because of one mistake that I made. It wasn't even because I was a vampire. It was because I murdered. I murdered of them. She was like their family.

Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme, and Alice all went to the clearing before dawn even broke. The red was fading from my eyes, slowly. Too slowly. Not that it really mattered anymore. I was to be escorted by my husband and my brother-in-laws to the clearing, where the war would take place.

It was a war that nobody wanted to fight. It was necessary though. An odd coinsidence rose in me. A realization.

The look on Jacob was in mourning. His child, his soulmate, dead. I couldn't help what I saw in his eyes the day he declared war.

His eyes still protective of me. Because Liliana was his soulmate, he had to avenge her. Not only that, but she was mortal. She was one that _they_ protected with their lives. The one thing that I didn't really have. A life.

_I'll hamstring anyone of my brothers that tries._ A thought, faded but still a memory. The last time I had said goodbye to Jacob. He knew that they had to take me out. I was the youngest. The most 'thirsty'. I'm not sure if it was true or not.

Having tasted the delicious taste of human blood was delectable, however a taboo. I shook my head out of the thought.

Edward watched me intently. Moving fluidly with me, with at least one hand always on me. He didn't want to let me go. Like this was his way of saying 'good-bye' to me.

"You ready?"

"For war? With my friends? Never."

"Love, they're not your friends now."

"How can you say that?"

He didn't answer and he moved me to the door. I wasn't ready for this at all. My thoughts just flashed to the clearing. I was worried. Edward should have been there already.

At the bottom of the staircase, Emmett and Jasper were waiting for us.


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue - The End Isn't Always Happily Ever After**

I wasn't allowed to step foot in La Push. Seth was willing to let me and the rest of the family, but I could never break the newest treaty. It was too hard not to say good-bye to Jacob forever, as well.

I was moping around the house. Nobody liked it. I thought back to the battle. The one-sided battle. I wasn't planning on fighting. I planned on standing right where I was to let them kill me. A mate for a mate. A life for a non-life.

Edward would have taken anyone of them out. I remember the battle clearly though. The russet wolf leading the rest of them. On one side, Seth Clearwater. On the other Leah. It wasn't a surprise at all. I waited for the attack. Edward stood in front of me, but I planned on moving very quickly to get around him. That way I could harm to anyone else.

None of the wolves moved, except for Jacob. He walked slowly closer to where we stood. There was no quick pace, just slow and casual.

All of a sudden three of the wolves ran towards me to attack. Young ones. Ones that I had never had the chance to meet. Ones who never got the chance to know me. It was better that way. I waited for the pain. My eyes closed.

However, the pain did not come. I heard howling. Jacob attacked one of the wolves. The others started to attack him. I remembered back the the last thing he had said to me before I was turned. The conversation rang so well in my head. _"I would hamstring any of my brothers who tried."_ That is exactly what he tried to do.

Saving me, no matter what had always been Jacob's first priority. It never changed I guess. I never knew that it would be the death of him. The death of what was left of me.

Edward touched my cheek bringing me out of my trance. "Its time to go, love."

Everything had already been put in my car to head back home. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett were coming with us. It was time for me to feel comfortable again.

We were in the car and on our way back, when I felt pulled to La Push. Alice was driving. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Go to La Push."

Alice looked at me a little worried, but she did as I asked. Edward looked at me, slightly surprised. I smiled up at him, still saddened.

It was the day of the funeral. I had to say good-bye to my best friend's mangled body. Seth was waiting for us. He figured that we would come.

"Seth."

"Bella, I'm glad you came."

"We aren't staying for the funeral. I just...want to say...good-bye."

Seth went with us to Billy's house. Billy, not shocked by my apperance, hugged me. I hugged him gently. He wheeled himself away from me. Next, Seth lead us to the beach where an open casket sat by the water. I moved close to it an looked inside. I leaned down and kissed Jacob's mangled cheek. It was over forever.

I turned and ran off toward the car. The rest of them followed me. Seth came as well.

"This is good-bye, Seth. We will never bother you again."

We got in the car and like a lightening bolt, Alice had taken off into the sunrise. The night, along with the reason that I remained alive, for the most part, had come to an end.

**THE END**


	22. SEQUEL ANNOUNCEMENT

**Okay, I hate these things. I hate it when an author puts an Author's Note as a chapter, but I have important information about this story.**

**This story, The Second Encounter, is about to have a sequel. I'm in the process of writing it. I'm trying to get ahead of myself a little bit before I post anything though.**

**The Second Encounter will be followed by, "Life Ain't Always Beautiful". I know its a ghetto name, but you'll have to read it! :P If there is something that you might possibly want to see in it, let me know. I'm up for all suggestions. :D**


End file.
